


Last ones to leave

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [15]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, yonekuni likes seeing shirou on his knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni thinks about the last time he was with Shirou, the lure that the wolf gave off and he can't resist having some more at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last ones to leave

As the teacher lectured and droned on about a subject that Yonekuni had no interest in, he glanced off to his right, just in time to catch Shirou’s gaze. He watched him smile, just a little and blush before turning his attention back to the front, a diligent student at heart.

His gaze traveled from Shirou’s face to his neck. The same neck that he nuzzled, inhaled the musky scent that the wolf gave off. To just below the ear where he licked at the dotted sweat that gathered. To the mark he had left at the base of that neck. He could still remember it. The cries of his name in the air as Shirou tightened around him as fingers teased the head of Shirou’s cock, gathering the wetness that leaked out. Whispering to Shirou what he was going to do to him. As the body around him tightened further, he sunk his teeth into the neck before him, shuddering and groaning his lovers name as he came, pushing his seed deep into his lover.

The sound of the bell pulled Yonekuni from his thoughts. He didn’t move like the rest of the class who filed out, leaving him and the one of his thoughts alone. His eyes darted to the wolf as said wolf checked the hallway before closing the door and locking it. An attempt to give themselves some form of privacy. Yonekuni swallowed, licking his lips as Shirou knelt down before him.

Nimble fingers removed the belt, unbuttoned and lowered the zipper of Yonekuni’s pants. A quick glance up, catching the blond’s gaze, Shirou pulled the heavy flesh from the clothing. Tongue out, he licked at the beading cum that started to form. Licking along the head, Shirou took Yonekuni fully into his mouth, weighing the flesh along his tongue, he groaned at the taste that belonged to the blond only.

With his head in his hands, Yonekuni trembled, so close to release as Shirou took him further in his mouth, pleasuring him with all he had. A low groan that filled the room at the feel of teeth gently scrapping against his sensitive head.

Fingers played with the base of his cock, moving further down to stroke taunt balls. He hissed in pleasure, his hand dropping down to run through soft hair. Petting his lover as he pleasured him.

Mumbled words reached Yonekuni’s ears. Words that the blond could make out, flaming the desire that he hand even more. Feelings that are still new to him flared up. He bit his lip, letting out a muffled grunt as he came, filling the heavyweight’s mouth with his cum. Shirou pulled away, the heavy panting of Yonekuni drowned out the sound of Shirou’s swallowing and the groan as he stood up, hoping to hide his erection from the blond.

As his breathing slowed, Yonekuni chanced a glance at Shirou’s flushed face. He didn’t need to sniff at the air to detect the change in the heavyweight, he could tell by the way Shirou blocked his front, slipping into his coat and pulling it as far down as it could go, trying to cover the bulge in his pants.

A smirk. He tucked himself back into his pants, Yonekuni layered up and stood behind Shirou, who unlocked the door. A hand came down, slipping under the coat that Shirou wore. Rubbing along the seam of the pants, Yonekuni pushed against the spot. The spot that he knew that desired him.

Narrowing eyes and the smirk grew. The moan that Shirou let out stirred his blood back up, stirring up the idea of making the wolf beg for it. And, as the class door opened, Yonekuni grabbed Shirou’s hand. His thumb rubbing the top of the heavyweight’s hand. The same spot where he kissed that hand, on that Christmas day.


End file.
